


Traitor?

by AndrewTheMood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewTheMood/pseuds/AndrewTheMood
Summary: This is just the little part when Ranboo finds Tommy's disc and I wanted to write it.!Warnings!-Panic attacks-Dream Smp Spoilers
Kudos: 15





	Traitor?

I paced around the Panic Room, trying to process what just happened. No, no, he was lying I didn't do that. I didn't help Dream. Dream is the enemy. I-I can't remember. I didn't blow up the community house. I didn't betray all of my friends. I have the disc? I don't- I don't have it. I know I don't. 

I shakily got out of the Panic Room, I needed to get out of there. I needed to go home. I needed to get out of here.

Once I got home I just sat in the cold snow on my knees. The cold bit at my skin, soaking my pants but I didn't care. "No, no, no, I don't have it."

I eventually got up, looming through all of my chests, nothing. There was nothing. Nothing at all. I grabbed my shovel before going outside, I felt numb. I started to dig, desperate to prove the voice wrong, looking for the disc. I couldn't have it...

It felt like hours before I stopped, completely exhausted, breathing heavily. My arms ached, feeling like led, my hands blistered. I was almost satisfied, I couldn't find it but something didn't seem right. Something still felt off...

I looked around before spotting a little bump in the dirt. My heart raced before I shakily went to uncover it. My heart dropped before falling to my knees, kneeling over the dirt-covered chest.

No... It's not there, it's not inside...

I was trembling as I opened the chest.

"No, no! No, it's a fake, that- that's not the real one," I stammered to myself.

There it was. Tommy's disc, Cat. The reason for this horrible ongoing war.


End file.
